


This Time Around

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [41]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Five-sentence prompt for Octaven, where Raven has previously hooked up with Bellamy and then meets Octavia and is like oohhhhhh shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Around

Staring at the siblings–the  _siblings_ –Raven winced. “Oh, shit.”

Octavia flashed her a curious look, the smile at the way her brother had wrestled her in greeting fading. Bellamy’s smile was growing, however.

“Hey there,” he greeted her in the same flirtatious voice that had turned her on from the first when she had gone home with him weeks ago.  

Thankfully Octavia broke the tension, oblivious to it, singing out, “Mine!” Then she pinched her brother–Bellamy Blake was Octavia Blake’s brother,  _right_ –at the waist. “I already got her number, so you’re shit out of luck.”

Bellamy choked on his drink, eyebrows flying up. Raven froze, thought it out as she looked between the two siblings, then shrugged. “She’s right. I’m taken.”

A beat later, Bellamy snorted, then sent her a wry grin. “Anything for Octavia.”

He gave her the  _I’m-watching-you_  hand signal over his sister’s shoulder, and she laughed.

“I’ll take good care of her,” Raven promised, slipping her hand into Octavia’s.

“Go away now big brother and join the rest of your friends,” Octavia ordered him teasingly, but she didn’t take her eyes off of Raven.

Bellamy shook his head one more time before leaving, and though Raven briefly watched him go, she knew she had chosen the right Blake this time around.


End file.
